Love is hard to find
by Yannae
Summary: A girl finds two eyes staring at her own in a forest. The combination of surprise and fright makes her run away. Will she ever meet this mysterious person again?
1. Prologue

Okay, here's the rewrite of my story! Enjoy your reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, but my own creations are mine! Which means the girl and her father;)

_'thoughts'_

'normal speaking'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The small girl walked through the forest quietly. '_I shouldn't be going here_,' she thought, '_dad said I'm not allowed.. I wonder why? Well, that's what I'm going to find out!_'

She silently moved from tree to tree until she came a clearing which was totally surrounded by bushes. She peered into them, thinking she had seen something move. Yes! There it was again! She stood still and looked a bit harder.

Suddenly there was a pair of bright blue eyes which were staring back at her. The girl yelped in fright and turned around to run away. She kept running without looking back until she came home.

Had she turned around she would have seen the confused boy staring after her. Then he shrugged and walked away, as silent as the girl had been.

The girl's father hadn't seen anything amiss, as she was not out of breath. Nor were her footsteps falling hard on the ground. She came home perfectly calm, and thus her father hadn't asked where she had been.

As the days, months, even years passed, the girl soon forgot about the event. She did go into the forest ocasionally, but nothing ever happened. And there was nothing to remind her of the two blue eyes that had stared so curiously at her own grey ones. Many years passed until she finally met the owner of the eyes again, though she wouldn't know it at that moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same girl, this time looking a bit older, finds her self talking to her father.

'You really should make some friends!' the man said, though he knew it was a lost cause. His daughter simply wasn't the type to make friends, especially with boys. And that was the problem, there only lived boys near their house. There simply were no girls in the vicinity.

The girl huffed. putting her hair behind her pointed ear, to say she was annoyed is an understatement. 'Why do I need friends, dad?' she asked, 'I can play on my own! While I don't understand why I'm not allowed to go into the forest... I could enjoy myself there so much more!'

The man shook his head, 'No child,' he said, 'it's far too dangerous out there for a young lady like you. I stand by what I said before; I won't allow you to go in there!'

_'Why does he say that?_' the girl thought, '_it's not dangerous there, why is he lying? I've been there numerous times already.._' Then she said out loud, 'well, I'm going to my room. I'll just leave you mocking about me needing friends.'

She went to her room and lay down on her bed, pondering about what the real reason could be that her father wouldn't let her into the forest...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl had now grown up to be a fine young woman. Something was telling her to wake up, but she couldn't define what it was.

Then she recognised the voice of her old father, 'come on child! You wouldn't want to miss your birthday right? And breakfast's ready too.' She was wide awake now, thinking, '_oh! I almost forgot!_'

'I'm up dad! I'm up!' the young woman said, 'I'm going to eat breakfast after I've taken a bath, okay?' Her father nodded and left the room.

When she came into the kitchen for breakfast, her father said, 'after you're finished, I'll take you with me into the forest. I think you're old enough now.'

He was met with a look of confusion, so he asked, 'is there something wrong?' The woman shook her head and said, 'no dad. I was just wondering why I couldn't go alone?'

The old man just smiled at her saying, 'you'll see, my daughter, you'll see.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N thanks for reading! And please review..?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Orama and her father! But surely you know that already!;)

_'thoughts'_

'normal speaking'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I

'Come on Dad!' said a young woman's voice, 'I want so see an Elf!'

She got a sigh in response and an old sounding voice replied, 'Orama, could you walk a bit slower, my old body can't handle running anymore!'

The young woman slowed down and turned around, the skirt of her gown twirling around. She waited for her old father to come closer to her, then she said, 'I know that! I just keep forgetting that you're quite a bit older than me!'

The old man smiled at her, knowing that she was technically seen the one who was older. He could feel the day of their parting drawing nearer, but he wasn't about to ruin his foster daughter's mood.

'Well come on Orama,' the man sad good naturedly, 'there's no need to stop the walking entirely!' He offered his arm to his daughter, which she eagerly took. Orama adjusted her speed to her father's, though one could see that she still was very excited by the happenings of that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the pair was followed by two blue eyes, which belonged to someone who was hidden in a tree. These eyes were of an Elf. An Elf who was currently musing about the two that were walking towards his hiding tree at a steady pace.

He had noticed that the young woman, whom he now knew to be called Orama, didn't make any sound when walking, while her father stepped on something once in a while, causing it to snap. He couldn't see their features clearly because of the shadows the trees cast.

The Elf soon stopped thinking about that, because the woman had abruptly stopped walking, apparently sensing he was there, and was now staring straight at him. This surprised him, as he was very well hidden. He soon forgot this however, when he took in her features.

The Elf almost fell from his branch. For a fleeting moment it was as if Elrond Half-Elven was standing there, only in a more feminine way. He had to agree with himself that he liked the feminine version a lot more. Then he shook him self out of his stupor, and jumped out of the tree. He noticed that the old man's face saddened considerably.

'Good morning,' he said and Orama answered, 'Hello Milord, why were you hiding in that tree?' She looked up at him, as he was quite a bit taller than the young woman, her beautiful grey eyes filled with curiosity.

The Elf smiled at her and said, 'that will be a story for another time. First I'd like to speak with your father.' He turned to look at her father questioningly, ignoring the look of surprise of the woman, and asked, 'may I talk with you for a moment?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elf that had just jumped out of the tree was tall and clad in green. He had long blond hair that reached just below his shoulder blades. Now he was looking questioningly at the father and daughter with gorgeous blue eyes. Orama just knew somehow that she had seen those eyes before.

The old man nodded to him and he walked away with the Elf, leaving Orama to her thoughts, which evolved around the handsome Elf she had just met. Though she didn't know he was an Elf, she suspected it. How else could he look so perfect, seemingly without any flaw?

Then Orama heard the Elf asking, 'who is this girl, dear old man?' She could hear the sincerity and respect in his voice and then her father started talking. The young woman was thankful of her good hearing, which made it easier to hear the tired voice of her father.

'I knew an Elf would ask me that question once I entered the Realm of Mirkwood with my foster daughter,' he said, and Orama thought, _'so he is an Elf! I might have known!' _Her father went on with his story.

'This story begins little over a century ago. My grandfather found a baby girl on his doorstep. He took her in and called her Orama. He and his newly wed wife were happy. There happiness received a new boost, because my grandmother soon found out that she was pregnant.

'My father was born and he grew up with the girl, though he seemed to age faster than his sister. My father married twenty years later, taking his sister with him because his parents started to have other things on their minds other than the girl. The seer my father had married predicted at my birth that, I quote, "he will meet the Elf who will take the Elfling with him to the place where she belongs." '

Orama stood there stunned. _'It can't be true,' _she thought, _'and I don't want to leave dad!'_ This line repeated over and over again in her mind, thus she didn't notice the Elf and her father coming back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That is a wonderful story, old man,' the Elf said, 'yet through all this we forgot to introduce ourselves.' The couple started to walk back towards Orama, both very aware of the fact that the young woman had heard their entire conversation.

'Lets start to introduce ourselves now then,' replied the man, 'my name's Ifaras.' The Elf smiled at him and said, 'and mine is Legolas.'

The two of them had reached Orama by now, but the female Elf was not aware that her father and the Elf had returned. Her face was pulled in a puzzled frown, which Legolas thought to be cute, but he shook that thought from his mind. Then Ifaras shook his foster daughter out of her seemingly endless stream of thoughts, 'come now Orama, give your father one last hug before you depart!'

Orama looked up at him, her eyes brimmed with tears, 'but I don't want to leave you father!' She went to hug him anyway, for she knew that this Legolas would persuade her to come with him anyway. Then she said, 'I'll never forget you! I'll visit you as soon as possible.' But Ifaras shook his head saying, 'don't make promises you probably cannot keep.'

Orama ignored what he said and hugged him one last time, before turning around and running into the forest without looking back at one of the most important people in her life. Her beautiful dark brown hair was blown back in her rush, revealing her pointy ears.

She knew that sad look on his face was there, but she couldn't handle seeing it, it would only make her cry more..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N and, what do you think? please review..?

i'm trying my hardest to finish the next chapters! I don't have a lot of time, as school has started again.. story alerts are quite handy indeed (a) /looks at readers with puppy eyes/ Though I don't know if lots of people read this.. I myself don't read many A/N's, most of the time I just want to read the story ;)

Review please..?


End file.
